Coming back
by Numbeh 013
Summary: 8 years ago I left him today I finally let him talk about what happened 8 years ago.


Candles lit the table, it was just enough for us to see each other, yet not enough to see the table, we were to dinner, and I was really really nervous, 8 years had been since we last saw each other, we had been the closest of all, we dated for a long time and after we broke up the whole gang dissolved and I never saw any of my friends for a long time; Abby was the first one I saw again and just as that the gang came back together, everyone ... but _him._

3 years after the gang got together Abby decided it has been enough of our nonsense, therefore she made me dress up for the theater and took me blindfolded to this place, after my blindfold got lose I could only see _him_ with his perfect smile, dressed in a tux by the candle light; I guess you could consider it as a romantic moment, if we were a couple, if we hadn't fought the way we did I smiled back at him, violins played a soft melody in the background; it was "our" song.

We ate silently, just glancing at each other shyly, then he spoke "You know" he said "I always loved the way you look under the candle light"

I blushed deeply and smiled saying "I always loved the way your eyes would lit when you saw me"

"Why did we break up?" he asked

I frowned "Cause you were flirting with my best friend!"

"I'm sorry" he said after 8 years "I would never do that again, If you gave me the chance"

"You know she forced to come here right? I didn't want to see you, you hurte so badly and you never ran after me, not even when -" He crushed his lips to mine silecning me

"I ran after you" he said pulling away "you just said that you preferred if I just dropped dead so I let you go, I never thought that that would be the biggest mistake in my life"

He was kneeling besides me looking up at me, my heart raced against my will. "I even had brought something I thought would make me the happyes man on earth that day, and in my thought it would have also made you the happiest girl i've ever met"

"What do you mean?" I said confused

"8 years ago;" he started "I was so sure of my future, _OUR_ future I thought of destiny, meant to be, and many more mushy lovely dovely things"

"But"

"But ... you saw me with your best friend, of course I was all secretive and whispering things to her, and yes I was hidding things"

"She told me she couldn't tell me what was happening between the two of you, she was my best friend and she was being all into you, always hidding stuff from me" I felt like crying while I said this to him, she had betrayed me.

"Well Fanny, she knew, I asked her not to tell you, she said she wouldn't 'cause she knew what your answer was going to be; but Rachel, she knew too after Fanny told her with my permission, I think Rachel was mad at me for not telling her before"

"You never ... cheated on me?"

"No, I didn't, I didn't have the guts, nor the need, I found everything I loved in you, you were everything I loved"

He kept talking in past, my heart ached tons I never stopped loving him, but what I believe was him cheating on me, never occured. "I feel terrible... if I knew that you were planning something, some kind of surprise..." I said sadly "You could have told me that when I told you to drop dead"

"I tried" he sighed "You were to stubborn"

"May I know ... the speech you planned?"

"Why?"

"Well I'm just curious" I said smiling softly

"Well you see ... I've almost forgotten most of it, but it was something like 'My love, if the world came to it's end, and you were there, my life would still be complete; but if the world were to stay and you were the one who disappear, my life would be over, my world would be strange and I should die short after. You have been my sun, my summer, my shelter in the storm, my favorite place in the universe and I wish I could be the same to you' Then I would have taken out a small velvet box and asked you to marry me" he said smiling, his eyes shiny he stood up and turned his back to me I couldn't talk I was mesmerized with his words, he had loved me that much an I had thought of him cheating on me with Fanny, my best friend until then. "Of course all that went wrong"

I couldn' believe I told this man to drop dead, no wonder why he didn't follow me back then.

"You know" he said after a long pause "I know now that that speech was full of lies and holds poor truth" my heart ached at his words.

"What do you mean exactly?" I asked trying to keep my voice stable I felt it would break any second then.

"I mean all those things I just said aren't even close to what I felt the day you left me there with all my plans" he smiled a fake smile "I can't even see the blue of the sky without thinking of you, my world didn't shattered at full force, and my heart did stop beating but I did not die, it hurt so much I felt empty, and it took me going back home to try to forget about you, but even after 8 years I couldn't"

He kept talking as if it was still present that heart ache, I stared at him and he turned back to look at me, smiling

"Kuki..." he said as the candles blew off "I know we had been carefully avoiding saying our names, but it felt great in my lips. I have always loved you, ever since the day I met you, you were the owner of my heart, of my thoughts"

I remained silent I kept thinking how he had said my name effortlessly and passionately, as if he never quit saying it.

"Won't you ... what I ... I'm sorry it had to be this way Kuki I don't know how to call you since ... I've been ..."

"Wally..." I said quietly interrupting his rambling "If ... if I had known... that you were... to ask me to marry you ... that day..."

"I know Kuki" he said softly

"I had always hurt you, even now after 8 years I keep hurting you, you keep talking as if you still loved me, as if ... I deserved your heart, as if you would be by my side ... I don't deserve that kindness, Wally you are being..."

"If you want me to leave now and forever... I will..."

"NO!" I yelled "No, I don't want you away"

He smiled softly and hugged me it felt as 8 years ago... SAFE...

* * *

><p><strong>HI! Long time huh ... I don't really know why i'm still being read after about 2 years I left FF ... but you guys had made me realize I really love writing so I give you this not so short short story IT'S a ONE SHOT, so I'll try to write something else soon ... I think ... so I know never finished A Juliet without her Romeo ... but I did wrote a chapter or 2 but I hadn't had the time to type it so ... i think before September is here I'll upload that one so yeah check my other stories. <strong>

Salute

Numbeh 013


End file.
